Ponyboy's First Halloween
by rebeccacurtisstarr
Summary: A one shot I wrote about four years ago. Take a trip back in time with Ponyboy to a much simpular life; Darry didn't have to take care of them, and the Curtis boys still had parents. Step into his thoughts as he looks back to Halloween when he was nine!


In all my fourteen years, when I think about Halloween, my mind always goes back to the Halloween when I was nine year's old. It's not that anything particularly s _pectacular_ happened, it just seemed like a wonderful day and night that brought us all together. I closed my eyes, and suddenly I was nine again.

" Honey, you have to get up!" My mom said, for the 100th time. I refused to get up... because It was Wednesday and we had schoool. I know that sounds stupid... but today was also halloween, and I don't think you should have school on halloween.

" I'm not getting up, Mommy." I muttered into my pillow.

I heard her sigh and come into the room, lifting me up by my armpits she set me on her lap. " Ponyboy, sweetie, you have to get up. Dad's threatening to come in here and skin you."

" But mommy." I said to her." They shouldn't have school on halloween. ITS THE BESTEST DAY EVER!" I loved halloween, the different costumes, the candy. It was so exciting to me.

She stroked my brownish red hair." I know, sweetheart. But you will spend the whole day doing fun halloween activities, and then when you get home you can dress up and get ready for trick- Or - treating with Sodapop. What do you think about that?"

I smiled at her." I think it sounds great."

She kissed my head." let's get you dressed, okay?"

" I'm nine, I can get dressed myself."

She laughed. " You're right." She set me down and left my room , shutting the door.

I smiled at the closed door, I loved my mom so much. She was so beautiful and kind.

I put on my blue sweater and my best blue Jeans. I always tried to look my best for holidays because I figured it was respectful.

I opened the door and went into the restroom. " hey Darry?" I said to my fifteen year old brother, who was shaving and getting ready for school, he had to look nice, because all the girls dug him and his muscles.

" Yeah, little brother?" He asked, still looking into the mirror.

" Can I borrow some of your hair grease?"

" Why.?

" Because! I have to look nice, It's a holiday." I explained. You think he would know these things, being fifteen and all.

He sighed. " Fine." He handed me the bottle and I carefully greased my hair back. He let my eleven year old brother Sodapop use it all the time, so I didn't see why It was such a problem for me to use it one time, It's only a two year difference.

" THE EGGS ARE READY BOYS!" I heard my mom call.

I spilled hair grease all over the sink because I was so excited, my stomach was growling fiercely.

" This is why I don't like you borrowing it." Darry muttered, beginning to clean it up. I ducked under his arm and ran into the kitchen. Dad sat at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee, Soda was slopping grape Jelly all over his eggs,and mom was cleaning up the kitchen. Grape Jelly on eggs is Soda's favorite. I'm not really sure where he got the Idea, but whatever floats his boat...

I sat down and began to eat my eggs. " thank's Mommy!" I said.

She smiled at me. " you're welcome, Pone."

" So , Ponyboy." Dad said." What's up with you not listening to your mom?"

" Well, it's halloween!" I argued. " I don't beleive in school on halloween. I was standing up for my rights."

" well, next time you're getting skinned, even if you don't believe in going to school on Halloween. You need to respect your mother, and there are no excuses for not showing her the respect that she deserves." Dad told me, drinking some of his cofee.

I sighed, " Yes sir." I said finishing my eggs.

After I finished my egg's I got up and got ready to leave. Soda, Darry and I had to walk to school. We had to separate in the middle though because we went to different schools.

" Ready guys?" I asked them, just wanting to get today over with.

Darry walked into the kitchen and sat down eating his egg sandwich. " No, I just started eating Ponyboy, hold your horses." He grumbled.

I sighed impatiently. " well you need to hurry up, Darry!"

" Kid, relax. Getting to school early is not going to make Halloween night come faster."

Mood killer.

" What do you know?" I muttered.

" Boys. Stop." Dad warned, not even looking up from his paper.

I sighed and waited patiently for Darry and Soda to be ready to leave. It was one of the longest waits of my nine year old life. Halloween, thanksgiving and Christmas were always the worse for me.

" Okay, let's go." Darry said standing up. I stood up eagerly with my bag , Soda not as happily. " BYE MOM. BYE DAD!" I called over my shoulder.

" You're not going to give me a kiss?" My mom called sadly.

" Oh yeah." I said bashfully, going over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" Thanks, Pone." She said and Darry and Soda Reluctantly gave her a kiss. ( They were too old for that kind of stuff but mom didn't care.)

" Let's go." Darry called over his shoulder , leaving the house. Soda and I followed. On the way to school we passed my best friend Johnny Cade's house. He was eleven. He was a real quiet guy, but we had a lot of fun, and didn't have to say much to understand each other.

" WAIT UP!" He called to us, nearly tripping on his own feet. His shoes had holes in them, his parents didn't have enough money for new shoes... I guess. Johnny always had bruises, but when I asked him why he said he deserved them. I left it at that, but wondered what he did.

We all stopped, watching our friend run up to us.

" Hey Johnny!" Soda called, giving him a high five. They were in the same grade, so he got to see my best friend more than me. It made me jealous, but I didn't say anything. Sometimes being the youngest wasn't that fun, everyone treated you like a baby and took advantage of you. But I loved the six boys that I would call a gang later in life like brothers. ( two of them actually w _ere_ brothers.)

" Hey." he said in his unique quiet voice. He looked at me. " Hey Pony."

" Hi Johnnycake."

" Did you enjoy that book you were reading ? That western?"

" Oh yeah." I smiled." I wish it wasn't already over..."

" You're a little genius." Johnny muttered.

" Shush!" I joked." were the same size, you know." Johnny was short for his age.

" I know, I know..."

" Hey, Darry!" A blonde girl said coming over to us. She looked real pretty in her pink skirt and deep red lipstick.

" Hi, Brenda." Darry said, putting an arm around her. He then gave me and Soda a look that said ' go away.' I sighed and walked off with Soda and Johnny. This past year Darry has discovered girls, and he's the quarterback of his high school team, so he defiantly has a good choice range. Girls swarmed around him like bees around flowers.

The three of us walked in silence, I don't know why... I reckon we just didn't have anything to say.

The time came where The boy's and I had to part. I had to go to elementary school and they headed to middle school. " Bye, Ponyboy." Johnny said. " Yeah, have a good day at school." Soda added. I nodded at them and walked the rest of my way to class, Darry was right ( as usual).

The class was decorated with pictures of pumpkins, at least. But to be honest that just made me more excited! We didn't even do any fun halloween things. Just reading, art, music, science and arithmetic.. when the day ended I nearly cried out in joy. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the school, not even saying goodbye to my friends. Normally I would wait at the middle school for Johnny, Sodapop, Steve, Two-bit and Dally, but not today . I ran straight home. Dad was still at work but mom was in the kitchen making popcorn balls for the trick or treaters later. She slapped my hand when I reached for one. " Their for the kids." She said.

" Mom, I am a kid." I insisted.

She smiled at me. " Go occupy yourself, it's not even time to get dressed up yet."

I sighed and went to my room. She just DIDN'T understand how excited I was!

I entertained myself by reading one of Darry's big books for a few hours. Finally it was getting closer to dark and I could change into my Halloween costume.

This year I was going to be a cowboy, because I idolized cowboys. I had the cool bandanna and boots and hat and vest and everything! I real cool as I stood in front of the mirror and cocked my fake gun. I was going to have the coolest costume in all of Tulsa and everyone would envy me!

" Boooo!" I heard. I turned around quickly...my blood running cold. Who was it...? But I didn't see anyone.

" In the closet!" a Quivering voice called. I recognized it as Sodapop, a little. " Soda, I know it's you!"

" It's not Sodapop, It's a ghost. "

I opened the closet slowly, and to my angus, nobody was there! " this is NOT funny!" I called, no one answered. I sighed and turned around, and suddenly someone was grabbing me. I flailed around and screamed. A _real live ghost_ had a hold of me! " HELPP! HELP! " I screamed , panicking. As my mom ran in I heard the ghost break into uncontrollable laughter. All of a sudden the white sheet was being lifted off the ghost." It's me , Sodapop. " Sodapop said laughing. " I was wearing a sheet with hole's in it for eye's . You should've seen your face. It was hilarious!'

I looked at him angrily. Everyone always tried to scare me because I was only nine years old and small, but it really hurt my feelings.

Mom sighed. " Okay , Sodapop. Joke's over. Apologize to your brother." I saw her trying to keep from laughing too, though.

" Sorry, Pony." Soda said half Sincerely.

" It's okay." I muttered.

" If you guys are ready now, you can leave." Mom said, shrugging.

" We've gotta wait for Steve." Soda said.

" Oh." Mom said. " He called the house. He said he's going with someone else, and to tell you he will catch up with you later."

" Seriously?" Soda asked, bummed.

Mom nodded, a sympathetic look on her face.

" This is what happens when you take your little brother around..." He muttered.

I was starting to get upset, I couldn't help it that I was young and such a burden!

" Hush, now you boys have fun and don't be back too late."

" Bye Mommy." I said, leaving the room. When I passed the bathroom I saw Darry and Dallas Winston fixing their hair. Darry was going to a Halloween dance for his school, Dally was twelve and wasn't old enough to go. But was that going to stop him ? Nope. He was funny that way, always doing whatever he wanted. He came here from New York. He was first arrested when he was ten, he's already sort of a big hero around here, and get's to go on dates with girls as old as Darry.

"Have fun Trick or Treating!"Darry called to me and Soda.

" Thank's." I said, Soda and I left the house with our bags , and began going house to house. It wasn't too exciting, really. Soda didn't feel like saying much- but I was in the neatest costume in the world so I didn't really care all that much to be honest.

When we passed Johnny's house, I saw him sitting on his porch alone. " Johnnycake's , where's your costume?" I asked him.

He shrugged." I don't have one this year."

He didn't have one last year, either. But I didn't say anything.

" Hey Soda, come with us!" Some girls from his grade called as they passed by.

He looked over at us. " You mind?" He asked.

" Not really." I lied.

He smiled." Ill meet you here in an hour?"

I nodded.

He smiled at me and walked off.

I gave him my hat." There."

He smiled gratefully." Thank you Pony."

" Come On Johnny, we can share a bag, and split the candy later."

He smiled at me and we walked around collecting more candy and treats. I felt strange without my hat, but wasn't going to take it back. my mother taught me never to do that.

When it was close to time to meet with Soda again Johnny and I started heading towards his house in silence.

" Pony. Johnny." I heard someone whisper, we looked towards a bush, and heard rustling noises.

" I'm not falling for it."

" What's their to fall for?" The Voice said, It was creepy, and I wasn't used to it.

" Stay back." Johnny said, his voice quivering.

" Were going to get you, and kill you." another voice said.

I backed up a little, I was beginning to get worried. What if this guy was serious?

" What's my last name?"

" Curtis!"

" L-leave me alone!" My voice quivered.

The blade of a knife suddenly came poking out of the bush, it glowed in the moonlight.

" We will for tonight."

" Go away . I'm warning you. I'll get the cops. HELP!" I began screaming.

Two figures came out of the bush." relax." The voice suddenly became familiar, it was Two-bit Matthews. The jokester of the group, he was thirteen and couldn't stay serious to safe his life. His real name was Keith. The other one was Steve randle, Soda's best friend.

" Relax kid, it was just a joke. " Two-bit said.

I felt my anger fuming. " Just a joke? JUST A JOKE?! I KNOW I'M YOUNGER THAN BOTH OF YOU , BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SCARE ME TO DEATH. I'M TIRED OF IT, OKAY? I'M TIRED OF YOU BOTH."

" What are you going to do about it, Squirt?!" Steve asked, annoyed. His tolerance for me has always been low, considering I was the younger brother of his best friend.

" Beat you up!" I said, punching him square in the jaw.

" You little dweeb, your dead-"

Johnny stopped him. " No, Steve, no. I know Pony shouldn't have punched you, i'll make sure he get's home."

" What's going on?" Soda asked coming over with Darry and Dally. I wondered why they left the dance so early.

" Ponyboy punched me." Steve said angrily.

Darry put his hands on my shoulders. " Ponyboy, why the heck would you do that?"

" They scared me..." I muttered, suddenly feeling small.

" It's Halloween, what do you expect?"

I sighed, I looked at Steve and Two-bit. " I'm sorry I freaked out on you guy's."

Steve rubbed his nose." I guess it was sort of our own fault, I'll see you guys." He said walking off with Two-bit.

" Let's go home." Darry said.

" I'll see you guys." Johnny said, a little too sadly, walking off to his house.

" You dorks ought to see New York." Dally bragged. Halloween is NOTHING here compared to there.

Darry, Soda and I laughed.

We were used to him bragging about New York, so it wasn't anything new to us now.

" Let's go home." Darry said, putting his arm around me, and Soda's shoulders as we made our way home- Dally trailing behind us while smoking a cigarette and telling stories.

That night Mom, Dad, Darry, Soda and I all sat around the fireplace telling spooky stories to each other and eating popcorn. I was so freaked out that I had to sleep with my parents that night.

Like I said, I don't know why I look back at that Halloween as my favorite, but I do. I guess it was because back then everything was so innocent to me, and I didn't know a lot of things that I do now. I didn't even understand that Johnny was abused back then. I still talk to Steve about me punching him in the face, he say's it didn't hurt him but I know deep down that it did. Even Dally admitted later on, that Halloween's in New York were nothing Compared to Halloween's in Tulsa with us.


End file.
